Many consumer electronics devices are equipped to play digital video and audio content from various sources and include a range of computing power. A variety of digital rights management (DRM) systems exist to prevent copying of protected content and facilitate authorized use by consumers on their devices. DRM systems typically restrict content to certain devices and/or certain users using different authentication methods or encryption of content. Many DRM systems rely on the encryption of part or the whole of content files. The encryption keys necessary to encrypt and/or decrypt content can be considered “shared secrets” known to the content provider (such as a digital video content server) or a system performing encryption for the content provider (such as a third-party trusted system) and to the content receiver (such as a playback device). Often combinations of keys are used together to protect content to facilitate encryption of content and issuance of content to a specific user and/or user device.